Rojo
by Al Braginsky
Summary: Aunque sea solo un color... Ivan lo ve de forma diferente. Algo angst. Nombres Humanos. Horrible summary...


_Mama, just killed a man._

La sangre se ha acabado encharcando. Un gran y brillante charco con diferentes tonos de rojo. Dentro de su cabeza, Ivan sigue tarareando la canción.

Ahora solo queda un gran océano en el que postrarse a cuatro patas, rendido, donde antes tuvo su gran imperio. Solo él y el cenagal rojo. Brillando obscenamente. Luciendo sus matices. Nadie más. Ya no queda nadie más.

Porque todos le han abandonado. ¿Para qué quedarse? ¿Qué sentido tiene ahora? Ya es demasiado tarde.

_Anyone can see. __Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me._

Ivan ni siquiera sabe si la charca brilla por la luz del sol o bajo la luz de la luna. Quizás lo iluminen las estrellas. Prefiere no alzar la vista. Si alza la vista, sus ojos verán algo más que un gran y bonito aguazal rojo. Y sus ojos han llorado ya tanto que ni siquiera les queda una sola lágrima que derramar. No desean ver de donde procede el improvisado río magenta.

Una vez su hermana le leyó que solo podemos llegar a llorar 34 lágrimas. Ni una más.

Sinceramente, le importa más bien poco si ha cruzado ese límite. Sigue sin alzar la vista del brillo de la sangre.

Empezó con rojo, acabara con rojo.

¿Ironía? Quizás. Ivan nunca fue muy bueno a la hora de juzgar figuras literarias.

_anyway the wind blows…_

_Ivan..._

Incluso el viento parecía querer reírse de él.

HaS fRaCaSaDo.

Has fracasado.

Te lo decíamos y no nos hiciste caso.

Ahora has fracasado.

Todo es por tu culpa.

Todos dicen lo mismo. No les hagas caso. Mejor seguir eternamente en este charco. Eso es, túmbate, descansa. Te lo mereces, Ivan. Porque no fue culpa tuya, no fue culpa tuya, no…

_Put a gun against his head. _

… las banderas de mi gente, la gente que yo mismo deje morir, que yo mismo maté, también eran rojas…

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead._

"Mama , just killed a man..."

La frase le parece ridículamente divertida al cantarla. Sin poder evitarlo la risa histérica que lleva horas intentando matar en su garganta gana la batalla y sale el exterior. Todo está en silencio excepto él. Como si lo profanara.

"¡Ivan!"

Su risa se detiene de golpe. Vale. El viento no tiene nunca una voz tan dulce.

"Yao."

No es una pregunta. Simplemente una afirmación.

Afirmación que constata al ver la asustada mirada negra del chino de reojo y sus labios finamente lineados en una sonrisa triste. Sabe que a él le encanta esa sonrisa triste.

_Easy come easy go, will you let me go?_

Para ver más tendría que girarse. Un poco, solo un poco, pero no quiere ver más de lo necesario. No quiere ver más, no quiere, no, no…

"Ivan, mírame."

E Ivan obedece. Yao lleva el pelo suelto. Bien. Le gusta el pelo suelto. No le gusta cuando lleva su larga melena negra recogida en una seria y sosa cola de caballo. Aunque, a veces, el pelo suelto le tapa su hermosa sonrisa triste.

_I see a little __silhouetto of a man. Scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the fandango?_

Yao se arrodilla delante de él. No te has puesto tu traje rojo. Bien. Bien. No hubiera soportado verte en rojo. No ahora. Con cuidado, con cuidado, no manches ese traje blanco.

"Yao... estoy solo… me han dejado solo…"

"No estás solo, Ivan, no estás solo. Me tienes a mí, ¿verdad?"

"…"

"¿Verdad, Ivan?"

"Verdad…"

"¿Me quieres a tu lado, Ivan?"

"Más que a nada ahora mismo…"

"Entonces me quedare a tu lado. Y tú te quedaras a mí lado. Porque debemos estar siempre juntos, ¿Recuerdas, Ivan? Siempre juntos. Esa fue nuestra promesa. Y ahora me protegerás para cumplirla, ¿Verdad, Ivan?"

"Siempre…Juntos…"

Sin saber cómo, Ivan ha terminado abrazando el cuello del asiático, escondiendo su cara entre su cabeza y su hombro. Sigue temblando y sollozando, y sin una sola lágrima que derramar.

Porque ya las ha derramado todas.

Las 34.

Si. Eso fue lo que le prometió el primer día que Yao se vistió de rojo. Uno con el otro, conectados con hilos rojos en nuestros meñiques. Esa fue su promesa. Y ahora cumplirá.

Protegiéndolo, la cumplirá.

Con su vida, la cumplirá…

_Carry on,__ carry on ,as if nothing really matters_

Ivan levanta la vista. La clava en los negros y oscuros ojos de su supuesto protegido y coloca sus ensangrentadas manos en su cara. Yao sonríe y apoya su frente en la del ruso. Otra vez esa sonrisa triste. Sonrisa triste, sonrisa triste... Le encanta esa sonrisa triste. Porque solo él puede provocarla. Solo a él se la dedica Yao.

Te quedaras a su lado, ¿Verdad, Ivan? Le protegerás a tu pesar. Aunque tu necesites su protección más que él la tuya. Aunque estés tan cansado que no te atrevas a levantarte. Aunque lo único que tu tierra puede ofrecer ahora sea sangre. La sangre de tu gente. La sangre de la gente que tú mataste… ¿Verdad, Ivan?

No. No. Tu no. Porque no fue culpa tuya. No. No fue culpa tuya…

Aterrado Ivan observa que ha manchado la clara piel de Yao con sus manos. A él no parece importarle. A Ivan, si. Sangre roja. Sangre perversa. Sangre que manchará mi querida sonrisa triste.

Ivan lame con cuidado los rastros de sangre en las mejillas de Yao. Con cuidado. Con cuidado. No manches ese traje blanco. No lo manches. Con cuidado.

Cuando ha acabado, Ivan se relame de los labios los restos del salado líquido. Yao está limpio ahora. Nadie tendría que ver su cuerpo manchado por este líquido. Nadie. Cuando acaba, Ivan empieza a mordisquearle cariñosamente la oreja.

"Ivan, mi pobrecito Ivan… ¿Qué te han hecho?"

Él nota las blancas manos del asiático en su rubio pelo. Suaves suaves manos.

"No sufras, Ivan, no sufras. Yo estoy aquí. Y tú conmigo. Nos mantendremos juntos, ¿Verdad, Ivan? No nos separará nadie. Ni siquiera Alfred."

Ivan muerde con más fuerza la oreja.

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_

"Solos tú y yo, Ivan. Y solos teñiremos este odioso mundo de rojo.".

Ivan aprieta con fuerza los brazos del asiático con sus manos.

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

"Del rojo que tú me mostraste, ¿recuerdas, Ivan?, del rojo al que tú me llevaste, del rojo que has protegido hasta la muer…"

Yao se ve obligado a callar cuando los labios del ruso invaden los suyos. Ansiosamente, reclamando su propiedad. Como siempre. Incluso en este estado, es capaz de tomar las riendas.

Todos acaban por rendirse ante su personalidad. Tarde o temprano acabarán a sus pies. Todos.

Por eso Yao sabe que hace bien al quedarse a su lado. Por eso Yao no aparta al ruso inmediatamente de sus labios.

Ivan no le deja detener el beso para coger aire. El beso va aumentando de fuerza. De intensidad. Un poco más. Aguanta un poco más.

Yao intenta empujar suavemente al rubio para parar el beso. Ivan no hace caso. Un poco más. Solo un poco más.

Yao empuja cada vez más fuerza. Ahora no son suaves empujones. Yao se retuerce y de entre los labios se intuyen sus gemidos aterrados. Abre los ojos asustado para ver que los ojos violetas del rubio han permanecido abiertos todo el rato.

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me,__ for me, for me…_

Cuando Yao consigue despegarse, aspira fuertemente, casi con dolor, intentando coger el aire del que se le privaba. Ivan sonríe. Yao se asusta al ver que vuelve a relamerse sangre de sus labios.

Se lleva la mano a la boca para apartarla aterrado al segundo siguiente. Está manchada. Tiene el labio inferior roto.

"I-Ivan…"

No tiene tiempo de apartar la vista de su mano y dirigirla al rubio antes de que el reverso de una mano blanca se estampe en su cara violentamente. Yao acaba en el suelo. En el charco rojo. Se ha manchado su traje blanco. Se ha manchado.

"Pero ahora no importa, no importa, no, porque a Yao le gusta el rojo…"

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy__._

Ivan agarra con fuerza los cabellos del moreno. Con mucha fuerza. Le levanta la cara al chino del suelo y la pone en frente de la suya. Ahora está en cuclillas. Yao lo mira sin entender.

"A Yao le gusta el rojo. Le gusta mucho el rojo…"

"Ivan…"

"Pero Yao olvida que yo se lo enseñe…"

"Por favor…"

"Porque yo lo invente, ¿sabes Yao? Yo lo inventé. Y era perfecto. Era el color perfecto. Era el plan perfecto. El plan perfecto…"

Yao tose. Salpica de la sangre de su labio roto la mano del ruso. A este no le importa en absoluto. Estaban manchadas de todos modos.

"Todos iban a ser felices, ¡felices! Podíamos haberlo hecho, ¡De verdad podíamos! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡No la fue! ¡Todo se estropeo! ¡TODO!"

Ivan aplasta la cara de Yao contra el suelo de nuevo, con mucha fuerza. Yao gime de dolor.

_Mama, life has just begun…_

"Mira como ha acabado mi pueblo, Yao. ¡Míralo! ¡Saboréalo! ¡Sumérgete en el rojo que tanto te gusta ahora!"

Ivan suelta la cabellera de Yao con un movimiento brusco y se levanta.

…_but now I've gone and thrown it all away!_

"No me hagas perder el tiempo ahora. Ya he perdido bastante."

Se da la vuelta y habla de espaldas al asiático.

"No te creas diferente a los demás, Yao. No puedes utilizarme. Fuiste útil en su momento… no más."

Yao se ha arrastrado hasta llegar a agarrar la pierna del rubio.

"Ivan…"

El susodicho le responde separándolo de su pierna con una patada. Yao termina de cara hacia arriba. Sigue tosiendo. Cada vez sangra más su labio inferior.

"Seguro que te irá bien con el comunismo si te gusta tanto… ¿verdad, Yao~?"

_Sometimes I wish I've never been born at all…_


End file.
